


《两块方糖》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 小甜饼。存档。





	《两块方糖》

糖的意义就是让一切都变得甜蜜

 

……

 

情人节对于单身汉来说是某种意义上的折磨，看着到处都是粉色的桃心和十指相扣的情侣而自己却孤身一人，出去找一夜情未免显得可怜，呆在家里又觉得寂寞。于是不知道谁提出来开一个单身派对，把关系比较好的，又没有人陪的叫到了一起。

 

老实说Mario看到Marco有些意外，“我还以为你一定不会落单。”他笑着走过去说道，“之前信誓旦旦地告诉我情人节一定不是一个人的那个人是谁。”Marco耸耸肩，“也许我还需要努力。”

 

不管是谁提出来这个派对，他都低估了单身的数量，Mario和自己认识的人打了招呼互相调侃之后发现这里绝大部分的人自己都不认识，而且似乎已经有人因为联赛里支持的俱乐部不同吵起来了。也许他应该一个人呆在家里吃点零食看看比赛，而不是在这里。Mario找了一个角落坐下之后想着。

 

Marco走过来踢了踢他的小腿，看到Mario抬起头之后对着他旁边的位置扬了扬下巴，Mario会意地把那边自己的大衣拿到自己怀里空出位置。

 

“我以为这里会有更多我认识的人。”Mario说道，他身边的人似乎都在他不知道的时候有了女朋友，或者男朋友。情人节这种什么都是成双成对的日子哪怕只有一天也让人觉得莫名孤独。

 

“我以为这里会更安静。”Marco喝了一口啤酒说道，“现在我在思考当初为什么要答应来这里浪费时间。”

 

“真不巧，现在我在想同一个问题。”

 

两人同时偏过头看着对方，Marco眼里几乎溢出来的温柔和笑意让Mario先移开了视线，他掩饰般地喝了一口啤酒，庆幸这里的灯光有些昏暗让他开始泛红的脸不那么明显。“说真的，要不然我们现在就走吧。”

 

“去哪？”

 

“我公寓，或者你公寓。现在外面能吃饭能玩的地方肯定都是人。”

 

“所以，”Mario的左手食指指了指Marco又指了指自己，“你是在约我？”

 

“被你发现了。”Marco脸上的笑意加深，“同意还是拒绝。”他甚至都没有用上疑问语气。他的手臂搭上Mario的肩膀，凑到他的耳边，“Sunny，我知道你也不想呆在这。”太近了，Mario一瞬间是失去了思考能力。“Ok，走吧。”

 

两个人尽量不引起人注意的出去，但在拥挤的人群里走着有些费力，Marco拉过Mario的手腕，“觉不觉得我们这样很像私奔？”他笑着问道。Mario还没有回答，他们身边一个不认识的人听到声音转过身，举着手里的啤酒说了一句情人节快乐。

 

走到外面之后Mario深深地吸进新鲜空气，“现在我才发现里面真的好闷。”Marco点点头没说话，Mario发现他并没有放开自己手腕的意思。“Marco……”他晃了晃手腕，Marco像是才反应过来一样松开。被松开的一瞬间冷风灌进来，Mario刚想把手放进兜里Marco就拉住了他的手。“这样比较好。”

 

…

 

等到走到公寓的时候Mario另一只空着的手拿了三支颜色不同的玫瑰。他们遇到了三个小朋友，拿着玫瑰花，说着同样一句话，“先生，买一朵玫瑰送给您的恋人吧。”而Marco来者不拒，理由是颜色不一样。

 

他们猜拳决定了去谁的公寓，“我先说好，我家里很乱。”Marco开门的时候说道。“我不是第一次去了Marco，我知道它有多乱。但愿里面还有能落脚的地方。”

 

“落脚的地方还是有的。”Marco先看了看自己的屋子，回过头对Mario说道。Mario在那一瞬间很想把自己手里的三朵玫瑰都丢到他的脸上。被玫瑰刺划毁容？他才不在乎。

 

在Mario找瓶子插玫瑰的时候Marco从冰箱里拿出啤酒，又顺手打开了电视。

 

“你家里就找不到一个可以用来放花的东西吗。”Mario打开又关上所有的柜子之后回过头说道。“有啊。”Marco毫不犹豫地回答道，然后摆开手边的杯子，把啤酒倒进去，再把啤酒瓶递给Mario，“这个。”

 

Mario接过瓶子，他早就该想到这个结果。把瓶子洗净之后装水，把花放进去。“记得每天换水。”

 

“记不住。”Marco干脆地说。

 

Mario深吸一口气，决定不在这个问题上和他纠缠。他走过去坐到Marco的面前，“好了，现在做点什么打发时间。”

 

“Truth or Dare.”Marco边把啤酒递给他边说道。

 

“现在就我们两个人。”

 

“对啊，不觉得很有意思吗。”

 

“好吧。”反正他们现在都很无聊。“Dare的内容不要太过分了。”

 

“我尽量。”

 

“Truth or Dare.”Marco先问道。

 

“Truth.”

 

“Sunny你有喜欢的人吗?”

 

“有。”Mario干脆利落地回答，而且他现在就在我面前玩这种幼稚的游戏。

 

“Truth or Dare.”Mario问道。

 

“Truth.”

 

“今年为什么不约人出去？”他记得Marco一般不会让自己落单。

 

“我不是约了你吗。”Marco回答道。满意地看到Mario被半口啤酒呛到不停地咳嗽。

 

“Truth or Dare.”

 

“Truth.”

 

“你讨厌我牵你手吗？”

 

“不讨厌。”

 

“Truth or Dare.”

 

“Dare.一直问问题太没有意思了。”Marco晃了晃自己手里的杯子，杯底薄薄的一层啤酒在杯壁拍出圆弧形的轮廓。

 

“那就做一件你一直想做的事情吧。”

 

“你确定？”Marco勾起嘴角看着他，Mario不自觉地后退了一点，“确定。”

 

“好吧。”Marco喝尽自己杯子里最后一点啤酒，又把Mario手里的杯子拿过放到桌子上。Mario刚想问他你要干什么，就被Marco推到了地板上，Marco甚至体贴地护着了他的后脑勺，然后凑上去和Mario接吻。

 

Mario在Marco靠过来的时候就已经愣住了，任由Marco的舌头撬开自己的牙齿，伸到自己嘴里勾住他的舌头，分不清楚嘴里的啤酒味是自己的还是Marco带过来的。Mario任由他亲吻自己，直到Marco冰凉的手撩开他的衣服摸上他的皮肤的时候他才忽然清醒过来。

 

“等等等等！”他艰难地和Marco的唇拉开距离，又握住Marco不安分的左手的手腕。“你要干什么！”

 

“这不是很明显吗，干你啊。”

 

Mario说不出话，Marco凑过去抵着他的额头。“你让我做一件一直想做的事情，就是这个。”Mario的脸刷地红透，手上不自觉放松了力道，Marco笑了笑，手指慢慢在他的腰上滑。Mario感觉到他的动作又立刻握紧了他的手腕。“Dare如果不完成的话，是违反游戏规则的。”Marco继续说道。

 

“Truth or Dare.”Marco保持着这个姿势问。

 

Mario避开Marco的视线小声道，“Truth.”

 

“你愿意做我男朋友吗？”

 

“愿意。”

 

然后？然后就继续刚才的Dare了。

 

…

 

“你知道如果你直接说我也会答应的。”在给八卦的朋友讲完他们如何在一起的之后他偏过头对Marco说道。现在想起来他们两个当时都蠢得不行，明明都只是一句话的事情要绕这么多的弯子。

 

“我知道啊，但是你不觉得这样更有纪念意义吗？”Marco笑着看他。

 

“老天啊，”一旁的朋友受不了似的捂住了自己的眼睛，“去开房好吗，停止在我面前进行eye fuck。欺负单身有意思吗。”

 

…

 

第二年情人节的时候Marco回到同居的公寓发现桌子上摆着的盒子，黑色的盒子黄色的丝带，绝对的BVB配色。“给我的？”他指了指盒子。Mario点点头，有些不好意思，“情人节礼物。”

 

“还是交往一周年纪念日。”Marco补充道。抽掉了上面的黄色丝带，打开之后发现里面躺着两朵巧克力做的玫瑰。他看了几秒钟之后说道，“你亲手做的。”没等Mario说话他接着开口，“如果是外面买的肯定不会做得这么难看。”

 

“Marco Reus！”Mario大声说道，“我都还没有嫌弃T恤上那只捂着眼睛的蠢猴子。”

 

“第一，”Marco竖起自己的食指，“那是我亲手画的，和你一样充满了诚意；”他接着竖起了中指，晃了晃两根指头，“第二，你穿着它被我上的时候完美的把可爱和性感融合在了一起，sunny，你当时真的应该看看镜子里自己的样子。”

 

Mario不知道现在到底是应该给他一巴掌还是摔门，在说某些话的那方面他一向不是Marco的对手。最后他只是站在原地没动，把手里的矿泉水贴到脸上想快点让那里的温度降下来。事实证明对于Marco来说不管是情话还是一些那是那么见得人的话，要说出口就好像说“今天天气不错”那样简单。

 

Marco拿了一朵在手里，看了看之后直接咬掉了半朵。一边嚼一边说有点腻。他们两个人中对甜食接受度更高的那个是Mario，Marco秉持着sunny吃甜食的时候笑得最好看的观点一直以来对他进行毫无节制的投喂。从此他们的好友间流传着“Marco负责买，Mario负责胖”的说法。

 

“我还少放了一些糖的。”Mario走过来想要咬一瓣尝尝味道，难道他真的吃得很甜吗。但是Marco不给他这个机会，把盒子和手里的那半朵都放到身后，“不给，这不是你给我的礼物吗。”

 

“天啊Marco你几岁了。”

 

Marco把手里剩下的半朵的放到嘴里，“反正比你大三岁。”Mario翻了个白眼，“嫌腻那你就不要……”剩下没说完的话全部被Marco用吻堵了回去，巧克力在两人唇舌纠缠中逐渐融化。

 

好像是甜过头了点。Mario被吻得晕晕乎乎的时候想到。

 

——End——


End file.
